Robs Me of My Rest
by Jane Krahe
Summary: A shortish drabble. Isaac has a nightmare; Scott and Allison are no stranger to those.


_Scott hears the pounding in his dream first. It's the pounding of his feet on the pavement as he runs and runs and runs. He runs in the rain, his sneakers slick on the wet asphalt, refusing to turn back, refusing to look. He's not stupid; he knows what happens if he looks. _

_The lights are bright neon, pinks and yellows and blues, reflecting off the rain-swept streets and they're becoming disorienting; the lights swirls around him and he finds himself stumbling, barely managing to stay on his feet._

_The pounding is louder now, frantic, but it's out of sync with the relatively steady beat of his feet. The pounding escalates, and with it so does his heart, his breath, the blood roaring in his ears as he fights the urge to look back –_

Scott opened his eyes, whole body twitching violently. He laid panting and shivering for a moment, disoriented, before the room around him solidified. It was his bedroom; the same posters, same desk, same threadbare comforter. The pounding was still there though, and he turned his head to see Isaac next to him on the mattress, twitching and glistening with sweat. He reeked of fear and that horrible, desperate sound was his heartbeat. Scott sat up, seeing Allison doing the same on the other side of Isaac. He met her eyes and she whispers, "How long has he been like this?"

Scott shrugged, placing a hand on Isaac's chest. The heartbeat beneath his palm was frantic and painful. Allison's hand joins his and they lean over Isaac together. "Isaac," Allison said softly. "Isaac, baby, it's okay. Wake up."

Isaac whimpered and struggled a little, the muscles in his neck straining. His hands were clenching and unclenching, though they were fortunately de-clawed for the moment. Allison took one of Isaac's hands in hers and twined their fingers together, pressing it to her own chest. The shirt Scott had lent her was too big and slipped down on one side, revealing a pale, smooth shoulder.

Isaac was still making painful, pitiful little sounds in the back of his throat, and Scott's stomach turned as he realized he was trying to say "sorry" over and over. Scott lay back down, plastering himself to Isaac's side. He pressed his mouth to Isaac's ear and said, "Isaac? Isaac, it's time to wake up. _Now_, Isaac."

Isaac's sounds grew higher, sharper, like a wounded animal. He struggled more fiercely and Allison just barely managed to release his hand before his claws slid out. His back arched and he gave one final, rattling gasp, like he couldn't get enough air. Then his eyes flew open, golden and feral, and he surged up, scrambling to get away. Scott kept him down with a firm hand on his chest, pressing him to the bed. Allison joined him, her hands spread wide on Isaac's skin. "Isaac, it's okay," she said soothingly, and Scott could hear the tears thickening her voice.

Isaac lay there panting, teeth bared and eyes wide. His heart was still pounding, his chest heaving under Scott's hand. Scott and Allison just stroked him, Allison making soothing noises that might have been words, and slowly, slowly, his eyes cleared. His teeth went blunt and human and the frantic beat of his heart eased. Isaac blinked up at them, eyes bright and gloriously blue. "Scott?" he said, voice hesitant and young. "Allison?"

"It's okay, baby," Allison said in that soft, sweet voice.

"It was a nightmare," Scott added, voice hushed. "It's alright, Isaac. You're safe." Something deep in his chest twisted as Isaac's face crumpled. The boy pressed his cheek to the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears filling them.

Scott caught the glimmer of a tear sliding down Allison's cheek before she slid down, plastering herself against Isaac and pressing her cheek to his chest. Scott lay down next to them, an arm over the two of them, his other hand sliding slowly through Isaac's curls. Isaac's body trembled with silent, exhausted tears. He kissed Isaac's forehead then let himself rest there, nose against Isaac's skin, breathing him in. His eyes met Allison's and she gave him a sad, crooked smile. Her hand came up and spread her long, elegant fingers over Isaac's slowly steadying heartbeat.

They lay like that for a long time. Scott watched the half-moon make its way across the sky and kept his hands on them. Every so often he would kiss Isaac's forehead again, stroke Allison's back. Eventually, Isaac stirred. He opened his eyes and looked at them both, biting his lip. "M'sorry," he mumbled.

Allison shook her head right away, propping herself up on an elbow. "No no, honey, it's okay," she said. "It was a nightmare; it happens to everyone."

Scott nodded when Isaac looked at him. "Actually," he said, fingers still playing with Isaac's curls, "I was having one too. I woke up because I was hearing your heartbeat. And don't be sorry," he added as Isaac opened his mouth again. His mouth quirked into a half smile. "I'm glad I woke up. None of us deserve nightmares."

Isaac swallowed and looked at Allison. Her hand was flat on his chest, her chin resting on it. She nodded and smiled. "Okay," he said, mouth twitching up at the corners. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to get back to sleep, though," he added ruefully.

Scott's gaze met Allison's again, and this time there was a mischievous spark in her hazel eyes. Scott grinned and the two of them turned to Isaac. His blue eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "Oh-" he managed before they both pounced, Allison's giggles filling the room.

None of them got any more sleep that night. But none of them minded, either.


End file.
